Hitherto, a conduit or a pipe is fixed to an angle member or a steel beam of a building or a bridge which is directly provided with a bore or recess for receiving a U-shaped bolt for clamping. However, this conventional manner disadvantageously causes a troublesome fastening operation with less efficiency and with relaxation or disengagement of a fastener and an inconvenient operation at a high place on the building. For example, when a conduit is suspended by such a mounting clip at a high place on a building, it is quite troublesome and inefficient to insert the bolt into the bores in the straight end portions of the mounting clips and to screw nuts onto the bolt by a wrench while supporting the weight of the conduit. Furthermore, there is a possibility of falling of the bolts and/or nuts which is hazardous to workers who work below the high place where the mounting clip attaching operation is taken place.
In order to overcome the foregoing disadvantages, there has been provided an improved clip which is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,514. This improved clip comprises two wriggly strip members one end of which having a detention bore and the other end having a lug adapted to engage with the detention bore. Accordingly, the improved clip requires two strip pieces of different configuration which are inconvenient and costly for manufacture.